


Anger Management

by BlackCanine



Series: Almighty Bloody Chemistry [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place near the end of episode 3.21 "Before Sunset".
> 
> I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

Jeremy walks towards the Gilbert’s front door and fumbles with the keys as he talks to Bonnie on the phone.

“Yeah, I just spoke to Elena and it’s all fine. The spell worked, Klaus is desiccated, Stefan and Damon are on their way with Elena and Matt, Tyler and Caroline are coming over with some booze to celebrate… Alright, see you when you get here.” Jeremy hangs up and is about to put the key on the keyhole when he feels a familiar force grabbing him tight from the waist and speeding him away from his house.

His back clashes with a hard surface and he realizes he’s all the way up in Kol’s bedroom at the Mikaelson mansion, with his back against the closed door where Kol has him pinned with a murderous look on his face.

“Kol!”

“No talking now, sweetheart, just listening,” Kol growls.

“What the hell is your problem?!”

“I said shut up!” Kol barks as he shoves Jeremy against the door one more time. He then backs away and jerks his fist, as if making a titanic effort to refrain himself from punching Jeremy straight in the face. Not a happy thought, since that would surely smash his skull like it‘s an eggshell. Jeremy tries to speak one more time but Kol cuts him off.

“You blew me off this morning when I called you. You said, and I quote, ‘I want a day without vampires’. And I said alright, let’s pretend that didn’t just throw a blow to my self-esteem and give the boy his day without vampires. And what do you do next? You up and go get killed by your witch ex girlfriend so you can all live a happy Klaus free life while my half-brother lies desiccated in a coffin for all eternity. And just listing all the ways your vampire free day was very much not vampire free makes me feel sick,” Kol rants.

“Listen, I’m sorry about Klaus. I know he’s your brother, but it was my sister who almost got killed today again and…”

“I’m not pissed about what you did to Klaus, you dimwit! The son of a bitch had it coming to him. It’s what you had to do to put him to rest I have trouble with,” Kol snaps as he grits his teeth. That has Jeremy completely dumbfounded.

“I-” Jeremy begins.

“After all that shit you gave me about using you, you go and let yourself be used in a ritual like some sacrificial virgin, by your ex girlfriend, no less, get killed, be brought back to life by some magic ring of doom that for all we know will have you go the way of your History teacher, and after all is said and done, you just go home to pour some shots, again, with your ex girlfriend, and not one fucking phone call to say something like ‘Hey! Remember what I said about having a day without vampires? Well, I FUCKING LIED!’” Kol’s face is red and looks as if it will burst at any second. He pants heavily as his rant had left him without breath.

Not even when he’s gone in one of his psychotic rampages, like when he beat Damon to a pulp back in Kansas, had Jeremy seen Kol so pissed off. And when put the way he’s put it, he sort of has a point. Jeremy hits his head back against the door and looks at Kol with sincere regret.

“Look, I’m sorry, I…”

“You still don’t get to talk! And I’ll buy that sorry when I decide you really mean it. Now, shut up and strip,” Kol orders.

“W-What?”

“I said shut up and get naked, Jeremy. And you better not make me repeat myself again,” Kol commands with anger still in his voice, but admittedly more relaxed.

Jeremy couldn’t have seen that coming in a million years. Kol is pissed, and of all the events that went down that afternoon, getting almost killed by Bonnie was the last thing Jeremy expected Kol to be mad about. The look that Kol shoots at him as he sits on the bed waiting for Jeremy to follow his instructions suggests Kol was actually worried he might lose Jeremy. That bit surprises Jeremy and touches him at the same time. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind Jeremy still doubts Kol would lament his death, and now that he can see the pain in Kol’s eyes, Jeremy figures he’s definitely going to make it up to him the best he can.

Jeremy approaches the bed until he’s standing in front of Kol, whose hurt eyes follow him silently. He then takes off his jacket, tosses it on the floor and pulls over his t-shirt to discard it as well. As he presents his naked torso to Kol, he can see some lust mixed with the anger and the pain in Kol’s eyes. The situation, though tense, has a tint of erotism and intimacy, exposing himself like that to the vampire. They haven’t done something like this before, he realizes as he kicks off his shoes and socks. They usually strip in a casual fashion, something that has to be done in order to fuck, never done as a show. It all makes Jeremy hard, even if he’s still a bit scared for the anger management therapy he knows he’s about to provide Kol.

With trembling hands, Jeremy reaches the buckle of his belt and works it open, tossing it the way of his t-shirt as he pops open the top button of his jeans. He pulls them down in one swift move and doesn’t miss the way Kol’s eyes get darker when his cock throbs inside his tented boxers. He pulls down his remaining piece of attire before stepping out of the clothes pooled around his ankles. That’s when Kol claps on his thighs, gesturing Jeremy to sit on them.

Jeremy complied and sat on Kol’s fully clothed lap, feeling the way the vampire’s hard-on throbbed beneath the fabric. Without a word Kol begins caressing his back, mapping the full area of it with his hands as he reaches up to kiss Jeremy and motions him to rock on his erection.

Jeremy links his arms behind Kol’s neck, rubs himself against the vampire’s cock and allows the older man to kiss him and explore his body. Kol’s hands travel from his back to his arms, holding them tight, feeling the hardness of his biceps. He then sneaks them to Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy suspects that’s Kol’s favorite part of his body, for he’s always touching the broad muscles, caressing them and mumbling against his skin things that sound a lot like “so huge”.

Jeremy rocks back and forth feeling the teeth of Kol’s zipper scratch the tender skin of his ass. Meanwhile, Kol’s lips had move from his own to his shoulders, where he nibbles and sucks as his hands run up and down Jeremy’s sides.

“That’s enough for now,” Kol says as he holds Jeremy so he can look at his face, “now bend over for me on my lap,” he commands.

“Bend over?” Jeremy asks unsure.

“You heard me. I am not pleased with you, Jere, you’re not getting any treats today, darling.”

Jeremy takes a deep breath and follows Kol’s instructions, bending over on the man’s lap, his naked penis rubbing against Kol’s fully clothed one. Guessing what Kol had in mind, he braces himself.

“Now, I don’t want to hear a word from you, is that clear?” Kol asks and Jeremy nods, still hard, still terrified. Kol’s hand lands painfully on Jeremy’s ass. It stings like a motherfucker and brings tears to his eyes. Regardless, he keeps quiet and as still as he can, though he can’t help some reflex bouncing of his hips when the blow comes.

Satisfied with Jeremy’s obedience, Kol spanks him again. And again. Over and over, hitting both cheeks in a random pattern but making sure they both get their share. He can hear Jeremy struggling to choke the sobs that menace to come out of his mouth and simply increases the pace of the assault.

Tears of pain roll down Jeremy’s face as Kol hits him over and over. Jeremy wonders if Kol knows he’s applying more strength than a human normally would, if he knows how much this is actually hurting him, regardless of his leaking cock on Kol’s slacks. When the pain finally becomes too much, Jeremy can’t help moaning.

“I thought I told you to keep quiet!” Kol barks as he increases the strength behind the blows. It does nothing, as soon moans become screams and Kol’s hand wavers in the air. He wonders if maybe it’s all too much. The kid is hard, leaking and rubbing himself on his erection with every strike of his hand, but he’s also crying, and those moans are definitely not born from arousal. He is angry and he wants to inflict some measure of pain, but he doesn’t intend to actually hurt the boy. He resolves to soften the blows, make them hard enough to sting, but nothing more. Jeremy’s breath goes steadier almost immediately.

He decides to focus on the feel of spanking Jeremy’s ass instead of on the pain inflicted. He savors the heat that comes from the soft skin and the hardness of the muscle behind it. He contemplates the red handprint that marks Jeremy’s white skin and relishes the way the kid rubs himself on his crotch.

“P-Please,” Jeremy utters and none of them know if he’s begging for more or for less. Kol keeps spanking him, though, but with admittedly less violence.

It isn’t until he’s satisfied with the artwork he’s done on Jeremy’s ass that he stops. He carries him and tosses him on the bed like a deadweight.

“On your knees,” he orders and Jeremy doesn’t miss a beat to obey. Kol settles behind him, works his fly open and takes his cock out. He aligns his erection behind Jeremy and pushes inside.

Jeremy’s eyes fly open. He was expecting Kol’s lubed fingers but all he got instead was his blunt cock. Jeremy wonders if Kol’s forgotten he’s not a vampire.

“Kol, wait,” he says, but the head pushes past the first ring of muscle, not minding Jeremy hasn’t bottomed since Denver.

The pain is too much. The stretch burns and he feels like his insides are being torn apart. His ass reflexively tenses, making the intrusion all the more painful. New tears escape his eyes.

“Kol, please, you’re hurting me,” Jeremy cries and Kol stops. He stops everything and pulls out. He’s gone too far, he’s hurting Jeremy. The boy isn’t even hard anymore.

“God, Jere, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry,” Kol throws himself over Jeremy’s body and wraps his arms around him. The boy shakes in pain and fear and is no longer trying to control the sobs that come out of him as he cries.

“I’ll make it good for you, Jere, let me make it up to you, okay? Will you let me?”

Jeremy merely kneels there, underneath Kol’s body, sobbing and shaking, but after a few moments of steadying himself, he nods his approval. Kol kisses his right shoulder before speeding off of the bed to fetch some lube from the nightstand. He’s back in an instant, opening the bottle of lube and spreading some of it on his fingers, then rubbing them together to warm it up.

Kol’s fingers feel all the world different from the dry cock that had tried to make its way in mere minutes before. Kol’s fingers, Jeremy recalls, can work magic. Still trembling from the rollercoaster of emotions he’s just gone through, Jeremy feels his cock beginning to swell. He relaxes on Kol’s fingers as they stretch him and prepare him to accommodate the vampire’s erection.

Kol takes his sweet time, all punishing intention now forgotten. Jeremy is loose and wet, with three digits up his ass, but Kol keeps fingering the young boy. His other hand traces soothing patterns on Jeremy’s back, trying to sense when he’s relaxed enough to proceed. And even when Jeremy begins bucking his hips up, fucking himself on Kol’s fingers, he takes his time.

When he finally pulls his fingers out, he pours an overly generous amount of lube on his dick and, once it’s fully coated, he grabs Jeremy’s ass cheeks, still red from all the spanking, and gently pushes in. The moan that comes out of Jeremy’s lips this time is of pure pleasure.

He thrusts inside a few times before pulling out and maneuvering both to the position they were at the beginning: with Kol sitting on the bed and Jeremy sitting on him, with both his arms and legs wrapped around Kol’s body.

Jeremy holds Kol tightly and begins fucking himself on the vampire’s cock. It’s been a while since he’s done this, since he had Kol’s dick making him see stars as it finds his prostate every time. They are kissing again, the pain from minutes before now forgotten, but Jeremy doesn’t forget Kol is still hurt and mad and does his best to comfort him, clenching his ass as he bounces up and down the man’s length.

His orgasm is close, and Jeremy realizes that as hot as it is to be all naked while Kol remains fully clothed, it would probably be weird to shoot his release all over Kol’s clothes. The vampire doesn’t seem to mind, though, he’s sucking on Jeremy’s neck and caressing his ass as the boy rides him.

“Come for me, Jeremy, come for me,” Kol mumbles and when Jeremy looks at his face, he sees black eyes and bare fangs, and it shouldn’t turn him on so much but it does. Jeremy knows it‘s coming but doesn’t think of fighting it. Kol’s fangs land on Jeremy’s right shoulder and sink in.

There’s pain, and he can feel the blood leaving his system, but there’s still some measure of pleasure in realizing he’s fulfilling every single one of Kol’s carnal needs and even his emotional ones. The mixture of sex and Kol’s bite send them both over the edge and Jeremy shoots all over Kol’s shirt and jacket while Kol floods his ass with his come, never tearing his teeth away from Jeremy’s skin. It’s not until the last spasm of both their orgasms is gone that Kol releases Jeremy’s shoulder.

It was a clean cut, no excess of blood ran down Jeremy’s back and Kol easily wipes his mouth clean with the back of his jacket sleeve. They sit there for a few moments, Kol’s softening dick still inside Jeremy. Finally the boy climbs off of him and collapses on the bed next to Kol. Without a doubt, that was the most intense and intimate sex he’s had in his life. He wonders if it’s been the same for Kol. Probably not, full millennium of sex life and all.

“Are you okay?” Kol asks as he turns his head to look at him, still sitting down, with his head now resting on the headboard. Jeremy just nods.

“How’s your shoulder?”

There’s a stinging pain in it but it doesn’t bother Jeremy much.

“I’ll live,” is all he says.

After a few moments of silence, Kol finally speaks.

“Every time I’ve bitten someone during sex, it had been some dumb girl fascinated with vampires that dreamed about being turned,” he says conversationally.

“Like Scary Mary?”

“Like Scary Mary,” Kol confirms with a chuckle as he lies down next to Jeremy, “but not you. With you it was different. It felt… it felt, I don’t know, like connecting or something. I know, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” Jeremy says, “I felt it too.”

“Would you believe me if I told you you are the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life?” Kol asks suddenly. “Not just tonight, every time.”

“If you meant it,” Jeremy answers.

“I do.”

“Then I believe you,” and with that Jeremy reaches over for a kiss.

They exchange lazy kisses for a few minutes and then Jeremy stops him.

“I have to go,” he says as he gets off the bed.

“I know. You’ve got a celebration to get to, ” Kol says sitting up.

“Did you mean what you said about your brother? That you didn’t care he’s…” Jeremy makes a hand gesture that probably tries to mean “desiccated” as he picks his clothes off the floor.

“He is my brother and I love him, but he had it coming to him, my siblings and I know that. After a century or two, we’ll wake him up and see if he’s ready to play nice.”

“I’m still sorry we had to do it.”

“Don’t be, just don’t sacrifice yourself that way again, okay?”

“Okay,” Jeremy says as he puts his t-shirt back on.

“I thought I lost you today,” Kol says and Jeremy has never heard him sound so hurt.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he says sincerely.

“And I’m sorry for hurting you tonight, I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Yes, no more forced entries on my ass, I’m not invulnerable like you are. Though the spanking was pretty hot, you know? That, we’ll have to do again.” And Kol’s face just lights up like a Christmas tree at that.

“Great! ‘Cause I gotta tell you, mate, I love the way my handprint looks on your ass,” Kol says wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at Jeremy’s still naked butt.

“Stop looking at my ass like that,” Jeremy says.

“I can’t, it’s a work of art, it should be in a museum. ‘Jeremy’s red ass, by Kol Mikaelson, hand on skin, 2012’.” Jeremy just laughs as he pulls on his boxers and jeans, which makes Kol pout.

“Plus, that’s something I wanna try on you someday,” Jeremy says.

“Oh, is that so? Wanna have me bent over, with my ass in display, ready to be hit?” Kol says and the idea is making him hard again.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Jeremy shrugs.

“Then by all means let’s try it someday,” Kol agrees.

Jeremy fastens his belt as he walks over Kol and reaches down to give him a kiss.

“Someday. Gotta go.” And Jeremy has just broken the kiss when Kol gets off the bed, grabs him and superspeeds him back to the front of the Gilbert house. Jeremy finds it appropriate, since Kol had practically kidnapped him from there, but before he can thank him for the ride Kol is gone.


End file.
